Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the monitoring of personal protective equipment (PPE) in restricted or hazardous areas. More particularly, embodiments relate to a system that monitors the utilization of PPE by individuals who have access to a restricted or hazardous area that requires the use of specific PPE.
Discussion
In various industries, it is sometimes necessary for individuals to enter and work in restricted or potentially hazardous environments. In recent years, there has been a drive to reduce injuries sustained by workers as they perform their duties in hazardous environments. To that extent, workers may be provided with personal protective equipment (PPE) to be worn while in the restricted areas. Typically, in order to access an area that requires protective equipment, the process includes requesting access to the area, and completing training (if required). Once the training sessions are completed, only a single badge scan may be required to enter the area. Failure to wear the protective equipment, however, may occur either accidentally or intentionally. Accordingly, dangerous situations may result under conventional PPE solutions.